


【宜嘉】都是襯衣惹的禍

by imayzhs



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22742386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imayzhs/pseuds/imayzhs
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 5





	【宜嘉】都是襯衣惹的禍

*🚗+道具

*打歌的那個半透明紅色襯衣 (指路HOTLINE EP18)

*交往同居中

-

段宜恩覺得心很堵。

起因是那個不省心的王嘉爾。

看著今天的舞台裝，他段宜恩千叮嚀萬囑咐是一點用也無，王嘉爾抓起造型師的提案當盾牌，硬是在好好的西裝裡面穿著透明蕾絲襯衣。

這種半露不露的，你知道有多少人肖想你的身子嗎！段宜恩盯著他寶貝滿面春風的四處與人攀談，邊暗自咬牙。

「Mark哥～」拖著長長的尾音，王嘉爾繞場一圈回到他哥旁邊蹭了蹭，小心的瞄一眼他哥黑到肉眼可見的臉色，盤算了一下利弊，果斷的撒起嬌來「哎，這不是什麼都沒露嗎，不要那麼小氣嘛。」一屁股坐到Mark腿上，摟住他哥的脖子，小奶音不要錢的在他哥耳邊輸出。

「但我不喜歡。」段馬克一如既往的直白，掐了一下自己投懷送抱的王嘉爾腰，另一隻手捏了捏他的耳朵，「回家再找你算帳。」

不妙，他哥好像真的生氣了？想到歷來段宜恩讓他隔天下不了床的各種懲罰，他就渾身一抖，「等等，哥你冷靜！我......」「嘿！準備上台囉！」話還沒說完就被經紀人打斷。

段宜恩無情的把懷中人一推，警告的看了他一眼後頭也不回的走了，似乎打定主意不再看那讓他火大的裝束。

不！！王嘉爾心中吶喊，不就是一個什麼都沒露的襯衣嗎！王嘉爾內心爾康手。

而已經走到台上預備的段宜恩想，乳頭跟身體曲線都一覽無遺，這還叫沒露？

看來他需要好好教育一下某人了。

-

累得半死回到家，癱倒在沙發上，王嘉爾迷糊的想著好像忘了什麼......逐漸想起因爲專心錄製而遺忘的某件事......呃、不知道他哥消氣了沒？突然緊張。

偷偷抬起眼皮瞄著因為停車慢一步進門的段宜恩，努力判斷他還記不記得早上說要找他算帳。

段宜恩邊脫外套邊朝他走來，一低頭就吻住了他。

「唔、嗯......」有點心虛的王嘉爾乖乖的被吻著，小心的回應，「Mark哥......」試圖讓他哥就此忘了早上那回事。

「來，換上。」被吻到迷迷糊糊的王嘉爾，懷中突然被塞了一件衣服。欸、這不是就是那罪魁禍首的透明蕾絲襯衣嗎，段宜恩把他帶回來了？

「你不是喜歡嗎？趕快換吧，我也喜歡。」喜歡你只穿給我一個人看。

王嘉爾想了想，為了不繼續加深他哥的臉色，順從的把那身在舞台上發光發熱的表演服穿回。

「好、好了。」換好了衣服，扯了扯領子，在段宜恩彷彿把他剝光的目光中，王嘉爾有點不自在。

段宜恩眼神微暗的看著王嘉爾換好半透的襯衣，害羞但乖順的站在他面前。他把王嘉爾拉過來按倒在沙發，俯下身吻住他的唇，一手隔著襯衣掐了掐乳頭，另一手熟練的解開王嘉爾褲頭把他的褲子退了下去。

他一路從唇吻到喉結，接著隔著襯衣含住了王嘉爾乳頭舔弄，紗質的觸感在乳頭上摩擦，奇異的感覺逼的王嘉爾挺起腰只想求放過，「唔嗯、哥，哥別弄了。」王嘉爾輕輕推了推他哥。

但換來的是一聲喀擦以及瞬間黑掉的視野。段宜恩把手銬跟眼罩給王嘉爾戴上後，在他耳邊說：「這可是懲罰，今晚還很長。」然後輕咬了一下他的耳朵。

段宜恩起身看了看他剛剛的成果。

王嘉爾眼上覆著皮革的眼罩，雙頰泛紅，微喘著氣。雙唇濕潤正昭示剛被人享用過，半透的蕾絲襯衣緊緊的勾勒出身材，乳頭因為剛剛的舔弄站立，腹肌若隱若現。

手腕被鐐銬鎖在沙發旁的茶几，正無助的試圖掙動。褲子被無情的退下後，現在王嘉爾身上除了那件襯衣，就只有一件緊身的黑色四角褲。內褲中包裹的陰莖，正因為剛剛的逗弄微微抬頭，感受到段宜恩的目光，王嘉爾下意識的繃緊大腿。

王嘉爾聽到段宜恩起身離開不知道去拿了什麼，緊張的渾身輕顫。

TBC

-

對，卡車（

大家有什麼懲罰好點子嗎（眨著純潔的眼睛


End file.
